


Wicked Living: About this Blog

by loveneedlesandhay



Series: Wicked Living: A Lifestyle Blog by Anthony J Crowley [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley has a blog, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Sort Of, Wicked Living A Lifestyle Blog by Anthony J Crowley, blame the FLA discord they encouraged this, it's gonna be a series, look I'm sorry i can't just stop at one metafictional idea i get carried away, visual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneedlesandhay/pseuds/loveneedlesandhay
Summary: Crowley starts a blog post-apocalypse. He doesn't actually have a clear purpose or audience in mind, of course - chaotic chaos is his preferred alignment, after all - but he definitely has human, demonic, and angelic readers. Whether or not he's taking himself seriously or just saying things for the hell of it varies literally word by word. And, finally, his blog is absolutely chock full of stuff he finds bloodyhilariousbut which may make literally no sense to anyone else, because that's the kind of demon he is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Wicked Living: A Lifestyle Blog by Anthony J Crowley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104008
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Wicked Living: About this Blog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts), [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts), [Sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/gifts).



> The ideas for follow ups to what is now the second work in this series just wouldn't go away, and honestly, the world is f*ing awful and I need to indulge in making stuff that makes me giggle at least three times a day or my brain will turn to complete goo and i will become one with my blanket and couch forever. So this is a series now. We'll see if I flesh out the backstory I already have in mind for this, or just stick to writing Crowley's ridiculous blog posts. I have a lot in mind already. 
> 
> If you want to thank/blame anyone for enabling this, your target is the Flaming Like Anything discord, in particular: GayDemonicDisaster, AraniaArt, and Sk3tch.
> 
> Text-only version in Chapter 2.


	2. Wicked Living: About this Blog (text version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text version!

** wicked living **

** a lifestyle blog by Anthony J Crowley **

**You're not good enough.**

...or bad enough. Whatever. The point is that whatever you want to be, you're not doing it right. Or wrong. Of course you're not. When was the last time you even went outside? Do you even know what  _year_ it is? No. You don't. One day, you  _could_. But you could  _never_ figure it out on your own.

Luckily for you, Anthony J Crowley is here to tell you what to do differently so you can make the most of your eternal, mortal, earthly, infernal, or heavenly existence - and, crucially, you can do so with  _style_.

If you're ready to make a change, keep reading. And make sure you subscribe to the email, text, and robocall updates too. You'll get every update at least five times in a row, because that's how you know we care.

\- Anthony J Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> yell away at me, please.


End file.
